Collision of Worlds
by Cap10FroggerGuy
Summary: WARNING: FROZEN 2 SPOILERS ARE BROUGHT UP IN THE STORY After a combination of four of their foes, calling itself Multron, traps our heroes in a deathworld, Buzz Lightyear, Queen Anna, Kristoff, Lloyd Garmadon, Wasp, and Alyss must work together to defeat the dastardly villain and get beck to their own worlds.
1. Prologue

**In a far off world, four villains as one have been plotting their revenge against their heroes. Now that they have completed their preparations, they enact a plot they are sure will not fail...**

"Are you sure this will work? After all, we have no idea-"

"Chance of success have been calculated at 99.87%."

"And I assume that .13% is certain doom?"

"... Affirmative."

"That's just great. This could fail!"

"In case you didn't notice, you idiot, the scale of this plot failing is less than one percent! That's better than the scaling on most of my plans."

"Alright then. Turn on the machine, and we shall have our revenge!"

**Arendelle**

"Hey Sven! Catch!" Kristoff lobbed a ball of flowers at his reindeer, who caught it in his antlers. They remained stuck.

"Um, buddy? I meant in your mouth." Kristoff chuckled, climbed down from the ladder, and attempted to untangle the shrubbery.

"Alright! Olaf, checklist me!" Said Anna as she wandered in with Olaf on her heels.

"Let me see… oh, reading is truly glorious." The snowman said, furrowing his brow. "Alright, the refreshments?"

"Sandwiches are a check." She replied.

"Music?"

"Hired!"

"Decorations?"

Anna noticed Kristoff struggling with the bush in Sven's antlers. "Umm, ongoing! Oh dear." She ran over and started tugging as well. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, a flash of light, and the flowers were thrown off of Sven's antlers.

Olaf ducked. "Gee, that's taken care of!" He said, writing it down and checking it off. "Checklists are the best!" He and Sven suddenly realized that Anna and Kristoff were nowhere to be found. "Anna? Kristoff?" He asked, confused, as Sven started grunting in concern.

**Ninjago city**

"So are you sure you're over all of it?" Kai asked, leaping over the edge of the building onto the next.

"Sure. Totally. Most likely." Lloyd replied with a bit of unsurity. "I am definitely over Garmadon being back… evil… and Harumi being evil… and dead… and the onset of our possible doom."

Kai whistled. "Gosh. With a viewpoint like that, no wonder you've been broody. How about we head over to Dareth's for some soda-"

Lloyd sniffed. "Rumi used to drink soda."

Kai smacked his forehead. "Ugh, not now Lloyd."

"It's a meme." Lloyd chuckled. "Jay and Zane have been introducing them to me."

Kai groaned. "Leave it to the nerd and the nindroid to teach you about pop-" He looked behind him as a loud bang occured. "Uh Lloyd? Where'd you go?"

**Bonnie's room**

"Oh no! The dinosaurs are attacking!" Bonnie lifted Rex and Trixies and caused them to stomp on top of a pile of lincoln logs. "The citizens are terrified! Ahhhhh!" She pushed the potato heads and Forky down the "street". "Who can save them? The combined might of… Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, and PEA BOMB!"

"Bonnie, it's time for dinner!"

"Oh boy!" She yelled, dropping the toys and running out of the room. When she was gone, the various toys began to get up and stretch.

"Gee, I can't believe we managed to destroy the whole city!" Rex squealed.

"Ah, we woulda stopped you!" Jessie replied good-naturedly, fake punching Rex a few times.

Buzz walked up to Jessie and cleared his throat. "Ah, Jessie?"

She spun around. "Yeah Buzz?"

The other toys leaned it to pay more attention. Buzz raised an eyebrow, but nervously continued. "You see, the New Years party is in two days, and I was wondering if, for the talent show we could maybe..."

Jessie grinned and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe do… what?"

"Well I mean, I've figured out how to tap into my spanish mode, and-"

There was a loud noise, and and Jessie turned back to look at Buzz, only to see he wasn't there.

"Uh, Buzz?" She asked.

"Hey Buzz!" Hamm waddled over. "Where'd he go?"

**Avengers Mansion**

"Alright bow guy!" Wasp cried, shrinking and readying her blasters. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"You got it." Hawkeye notched some arrows to his bow. "Dodge this, bug girl!"

Wasp flew around the arrows as he shot them at her.

"I wouldn't underestimate Janet, Clint." Tony Stark said from the sidelines. He was currently in an arm wrestling contest with Captain America, who wasn't breaking a sweat. Stark certainly was.

Janet zipped up, over, and around a barrage of arrows. "Yup!" Janet said. "He didn't even hit me." She was then buried in rubble.

"Hah!" Hawkeye yelled triumphantly. "I guess you didn't get the memo, but I don't miss." A couple seconds passed, and Janet didn't get out of the rubble. Now concerned, the three heroes ran over and dug it up… finding no Janet.

"Umm…" Clint looked sheepish. "I don't THINK I blew her up…"

**Castle Arulen**

"So Alyss, I hope that last mission wasn't too much of a problem?"

Alyss laughed. "Oh come on Horace, that mission wouldn't have been a problem if bandits in the kingdom had brains."

This elicited a laugh from both Sir Horace and his wife, Princess Cassandra, or Evalyn as she was known to her friends. "So you're ready for you next one?" Cassandra asked.

Alyss nodded, and with a slight grin replied, "Just as long as it's something I can tell Will about that CAN'T be one-upped by something on a Ranger patrol."

Horace frowned. "Does that happen often?"

Noticing his look, she backtracked. "Only in jest, Horace. We are in the middle of a competition to see who can get the best missions. So far, it's 3-4, his favor."

Casandra grinned wickedly. "Guess we oughta tie that up. I've been seeing reports about how some Skandians have been reported raiding off the coast in the past few months. I'm sending you to Hallosham to talk with Erik and-" There was a loud bang, and suddenly Alyss vanished.

"Uh… I think she's actually gone." Horace noted.

"Indeed. Let's get messengers out. Will and Halt are gonna have a field day with this.


	2. 1: Buzz’s POV

Falling from quite a ways up, Buzz hit something hard, bounce, and continued to hurtle down whatever surface he was falling down. It was a bit hard to see what it was. When he landed, his buttons all beeping, he groaned. Noticing he had groaned, he became quite surprised. He had… actually gotten hurt. That hadn't happened to him since- Thinking back, he realized that it had happened before Andy, in the world he still remembered coming from. Curious on that score, he set his laser to SEAR and blasted a nearby rock. It exploded.

"Well that was… Unusual." He noted. Setting it back to STUN, he cautiously pressed his wing button. With a woosh, they popped out and he was thrown into the air. After the initial surprise of actually flying, he got the hang of it again.

_Like riding a bicycle,_ he thought. After doing a bit of scouting, he returned to the place he had landed and, excitedly flipped up his wrist comm.

"Buzz Lightyear mission log, stardate…" He looked at the sky. It was still daytime. "...Unimportant at the moment. I've been tossed onto a strange landscape and regained all of the abilities I had lost when I was a toy. However, there seems to be no sign of intelligent life any-"

"RAAAAAAAAA!" A woman's voice yelled, and Buzz was tackled by someone who nearly bowled him over. Recuperating, he flipped his helmet up to protect his face, he jumped into a fighting pose… to find that the person attacking him was a redhead about a foot shorter than him.

"Uh, ma'am?" He asked politely, holding her at arms length to prevent her from properly hitting him. "Ma'am? Excues me-"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU LITTLE-"

"Excuse me, your highness," Buzz continued. "I am Buzz Lightyear, and I come in peace."

She stopped struggling. "Wait, what?"

"Yes, your highness." Buzz replied. "I'm afraid I've just crashed over here. Can you lead me to-"

"If you've hurt her AT ALL!" Now a man's voice carried from where the woman had come from, and a burly blond guy leapt at him.

"Kristoff, wait!" The woman yelled as Buzz and the guy, most likely Kristoff, rolled down the hill. Kristoff had stopped punching him, which Buzz appreciated, but that didn't stop their inertia from carrying them all the way down the hill to the bottom.

"Kristoff, he's clearly not the one responsible for this." The woman said, attempting to carefully make her way down the hill, but tripped instead and bowled them both over.

"Pfft." Kristoff spat some loose pebbles out. "And you know this why?"

"He told me and since, if he was the one who brought us here, he's got magicalI powers and could have fried me like that rock up there." She gestured to the rock Buzz had split in half earlier.

Kristoff shrugged. "I mean, that seems fair." Helping Buzz up, he added, "I'm Kristoff, and that's Anna."

Anna gave a wave and attempted to lean against a tree branch, but missed, rebalancing herself.

Buzz blinked twice, but he wasn't sure if any of that was useful information to him. "O-k. Are you two natives to this planet?"

Anna shrugged. "I mean, maybe, but I highly doubt that cause the sun is kinda blue- wait hold on a minute why is the sun blue?"

Buzz hadn't noticed that himself, but now that he did he became quite curious._ How is a blue sun allowing for…_ Flipping open his communication latch, he looked at all the dials.

"Well it does seem that the sun itself is blue, but my scanners, which I am glad to have back, indicate that there is no actual change to the atmosphere of this planet, it's gravity, or the orbit…." He looked at Anna and Kristoff. "You don't live here, do you?"

"Uh, no. Our sun isn't blue." Kristoff pointed out. He then started to panic a little. "Wait, are you saying that we're on another planet? Or that you're from another planet?"

"Affirmative." Buzz replied, tweaking the controls a bit. "And apparently we've most likely time traveled as well. While I have no idea what year your outfits are from, they aren't from mine."

"Are you saying that we have bad fashion sense!?" Anna asked, incensed.

"Actually, I would say that." Came a small voice from somewhere. Buzz spun around. "Now drop the act and get me back to my world," said a rather tiny woman, who looked similar to a fairy, "Or else there's gonna be a bit of pain in your future!"


End file.
